Home Sweet Home
by StyleFTW
Summary: Kyle is back from being away for a week and him and his boyfriend Stan show eachover how much they've missed eachover ;


**A/N: Just wanna say Thank You to chipmunklover17 for helping me with this :) love you xx**

**Enjoy!**

**~x~**

16 year old Stan Marsh sat in his Dad's car outside the airport, waiting for Kyle and his family to be picked up, Kyle and his family had been to Greece for a week, and Stan had missed Kyle very much.

Stan and Kyle have been closer than super best friends for nearly a year now, as they were now dating, but it was a secret so no one knew.

Finally, Stan saw a bright green ushanka from a distance, Stan got out the car immediately and ran over to Kyle to hug him tightly,

"I missed you Ky, I love you," Stan whispered into Kyle's ear whilst hugging him tighter.

"Me too, next time I'm begging my parents to let you come with us," Kyle whispered back, then they stopped hugging when his parents got closer to them. Then they all got into the car to Kyle's house,

"Hey Dad, can Kyle come round our house?" Stan asked his Mom.

"Yeah sure, if that's alright with you Sheila?" she replied, asking Kyle's Mom.

"Yes that's fine with me," she replied. Kyle snuggled up to Stan and fell asleep as he'd hardly slept, Stan smiled, and put an arm around him. Their parents didn't find this strange as Stan and Kyle had always been like this, hugging each over all the time…

Kyle woke up in Stan's bed later on that evening,

"How did I get here?" he mumbled.

"You fell asleep in the car so when we got to my house I carried you up here," Stan explained whilst getting in next to his boyfriend, "I really missed you baby," Stan whispered and took Kyle's hat off and began to play with his hair.

"Me too," Kyle said snuggling up to Stan, "That week felt like forever."

"My parents are out," Stan said.

"Awesome!" Kyle said, kissing Stan softly, and soon enough they were making out, letting out load moans.

Stan sat up and grinned, "Wanna show me your tan?"

"Sure." Kyle grinned back, Stan winked at him as Kyle got off of Stan's bed, Kyle stripped off down to his boxer shorts, showing off to Stan his newly bronzed body

"Oh wow, that's hot" Stan purred, Kyle blushed and climbed back on top of Stan and started making out with him again, Stan responded by moaning loudly as Kyle's tongue wrestled his own tongue to the bottom of his jaw, Kyle broke away slowly and began to strip Stan completely naked,

"Mm Kyle" Stan moaned, reaching down and pulling Kyle's boxer shorts down past his ankles and throwing them across his room as Kyle did the same with Stan's pants, Kyle then trailed kisses down from Stan's lips to his now erect dick, Kyle looked up at Stan with a devilish look in his eyes,

"Let me show you how much I missed you," Kyle moaned as he started to lick and kiss and suck on Stan's hard shaft and helmet, Stan moaned loudly as Kyle started to bob his head up and down up on Stan's dick, taking the whole length of it in his mouth and down his throat, Stan was moaning louder and louder and Kyle knew from experience that Stan was close so he swirled his tongue around Stan's helmet and he felt the warm spurt of Stan's cum hit the back of his throat, he took out Stan's dick and swallowed Stan's warm cum.

"Oh wow, thank you Kyle," Stan said, breathlessly, Kyle moved back up and laid down next to Stan, Stan rolled Kyle so that Stan was laid on top of Kyle, Stan started to trail kisses from Kyle's forehead down to his inner thighs, Stan started to lick around Kyle's inner thighs, dick and asshole, Stan ran his tongue up and down Kyle's ass crack before sliding his tongue into Kyle's tight little asshole and swirling it round in small circles, making Kyle moan out in ecstasy.

"OH MY GOD STAN!" he moaned repeatedly as Stan drove his tongue deeper into Kyle's asshole, Stan kept licking out Kyle's asshole for the next five minutes before finally pulling his tongue out and lifting Kyle's legs over his shoulder's and placing the tip of his dick against Kyle's tight asshole, Kyle let out a small moan of pleasure, "I want you inside me Stan" he panted, Stan gladly obliged as he pushed his hard dick deep inside Kyle's tight asshole, Kyle whimpered in pleasure as Stan entered him, Kyle then started moaning loudly as Stan started to thrust in and out of Kyle's ass, Stan start thrusting harder and faster and deeper into Kyle's tight little ass, Kyle and Stan were both moaning and screaming out in pleasure as Stan finally came inside Kyle's ass, while Kyle shot his load all over Stan's bed covers, Stan pulled his now limp dick out of Kyle's ass and collapsed next to him, putting his arms around him.

Kyle snuggled up to Stan, "Wow," was all he could say.

"I know! I've missed you so much, angel," Stan whispered and kissed Kyle's lips softly.

"I love you, Stan."

"I love you, Kyle."

Kyle then fell asleep on Stan's chest, Stan held Kyle tighter and protectively and stroked his hair until he fell asleep himself…


End file.
